1. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee6,931,450B12005 Aug. 16HowardU.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublication No.Kind CodePubl. DateApplicant20030046587A12003 Mar. 6Bheemarasetti20060080397A12006 Apr. 13Chene
2. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data security, more specifically to protect data at rest not only from unauthorized access but also from unauthorized use when access is granted.